Centurion droid
The Centurion Droids are non-sentient drones on Cybertron. The Centurion droids are an automated defense guarding the Vector Sigma supercomputer. Though possessing no weapons, Centurions are trained in hand-to-hand combat to stop all intruders. They also possess very strong armor that protects them from attacks, making them even more dangerous. They tend to be encountered in large numbers. They must be either evaded or tricked in order for one to approach Vector Sigma. Fortunately, that's not hard. History Cartoon continuity The Key to Vector Sigma The Centurion Droids were first encountered deep within planet Cybertron, guarding the chamber of Vector Sigma from both Autobots and Decepticons. Megatron was able to bypass them by using the Key to Vector Sigma to override their defenses, but Optimus Prime and his Autobots were not so lucky. Unable to defeat the Centurions in combat, the Autobots kept them busy with a slew of ancient worker droids. The worker droids stumbled off the edge of a chasm, leading the Centurions to follow like lemmings. After Vector Sigma and Alpha Trion gave life to the new Aerialbots, the Autobots attempted to return to Omega Supreme, but the way was blocked by dozens of Centurion droids. The Aerialbots used their flight capabilities to good effect, routing the Centurions and enabling the Autobots to escape. As Omega Supreme headed for Earth, the Centurion droids angrily shook their fists at the retreating Autobots. MUX continuity Dweller TP When Mixmaster and Windshear tried to answer the Dweller’s call and descend to the Dweller’s depths, they were stopped by the presence of massive Guardian drones. These drones are actually protecting Vector Sigma, but to get through the Tunnels beneath Kalis, they must be handled. In October of 2012, the Uber-Seeker was found by Decepticons Bombshell and Windshear. Windshear challenged the Uber-Seeker for leadership of the Dweller cult, and demonstrated his ability by leading a successful attack against the Centurion droids. However, soon after the battle, Bombshell and Windshear were tracked down by Blaster and Scourge, who subdued Bombshell and Windshear and brought them back for examination towards a possible cure for the Dweller nano-virus. At Windshear's command, the Uber-Seeker took his shambling horde of undead and retreated to the Underworld. When Hurricane, Typhoon, and the Weatherbots entered the Kalis tunnels, the Centurion droids attacked them, only to be easily defeated in their weakened state. Bombshell and Windshear returned, and Windshear took control of the droids, leading them down into the Underworld. Unfortunately for Windshear, the Uber-Seeker took control of the droids at once, and used them for defense in a fight between the Uber-Seeker and Windshear. During the fight, the Dweller was released from its subterranean prison, and proceeded to eat or smash the remaining droids, as well as the Uber-Seeker himself. In 2015 when Starscream intended to use Alpha Trion to reactivate Megatron, he faced a legion of Centurion droids, but was able to bypass them with a mix of null rays and speed. His troops following were not so lucky, as Dust Devil tricked the droids into attacking Starscream's Seekers, beating them badly before they were able to escape. In 2016, Dust Devil once again got past the droids and spoke to the ghost of Alpha Trion, who allowed Dust Devil to bypass the droids peacefully on his way out and back to the surface. In 2017, Counterpunch, Dust Devil, Seaspray, and Shockwave travelled down to the Cybertron Underworld to seek out the knowledge of Vector Sigma. In spite of clever diversionary efforts by Counterpunch, the Decepticons were almost overwhelmed by Centurion Droids... until they were suddenly called off by Dust Devil. Later many of the Centurion droids were buried in a cave-in. Logs 2012 * October 29 - "What's Up with 'Cap?" - Blaster and Spike discuss Hubcap's recent weird behavior, then attempt to help Jetfire and others affected by the Dweller virus * October 29 - "Beneath Kalis" - Windshear takes control of Cybertron’s Centurion Droids. 2017 * February 13 - "Do As I Say and Not As I Do" - Dust Devil and Zetar search for Vector Sigma. Notes * They can be evaded, fought, tricked, or simply avoided by finding another route to the Underworld. If needed, there is a coded object for them on the MUX. *The upgraded droids bear a more than passing resemblance to the Cylon Centurions of Battlestar Galactica. *Hubcap broke one with a towel. Foreign names *''Japanese:'' Centurion droid (センチュリオン・ドロイド Sentchurion doroido) Category:Cybertron Underworld Category:drones